


Когда меняется реальность

by May4090



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreaming, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May4090/pseuds/May4090
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Стиву снятся кошмары о прошлом, но Баки может его от них оградить. Пост-ЗС.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда меняется реальность

Есть воспоминания, которые он рад бы был с корнем вырвать из собственной памяти.

Стива преследует холодный ветер. Он мчится вместе с поездом, гнет деревья одно за другим. В его завывании – ничего мелодичного, оно сливается с ревом поезда в страшную, почти оглушающую какофонию. Он протягивает руку, но это не имеет никакого смысла, и это – самое страшное. Он уже знает, что не успеет. Он никогда не успевает.

В синих глазах Баки мечется страх. Страх, какого он никогда раньше в них не видел. Потому что Баки тоже знает, что Стив не успеет. Что у него осталось не больше мгновения перед тем, как он сорвется вниз.

Стиву кажется, что черты Баки заостряются, он бледнеет, и на мгновение он становится очень испуганным и очень красивым.

Стиву очень холодно. Ветер вокруг него завывает голосами тех, кого он успел забрать, и крик его лучшего друга разносится над горами предсмертным проклятьем.

Стив открывает глаза и резко садится в кровати.

Ему не так уж часто снятся кошмары, но именно этот он ненавидит больше всего.  
Вечный укор, вечное напоминание. Кошмар, похожий на опиумный сон – Баки падает с поезда, и Стив просыпается, пытается восстановить дыхание и успокоиться, но ощущения из сна не торопятся уходить. Еще несколько мгновений он физически ощущает, как его окружает вой ветра и холод сковывает движения.

Обычно в такие ночи Стив просыпается в холодном поту, кровать затягивает словно трясина. Обычно он идет на кухню, наливает себе стакан воды и долго смотрит в окно, стараясь успокоиться и справиться с нахлынувшим чувством вины и одиночества, которые услужливо подкидывает подсознание.

Обычно. Но не в этот раз.

Стив чувствует движение рядом с собой, Баки просыпается всего лишь мгновением позже, приподнимается на локте и встревоженно смотрит на Стива. Его невозможно не разбудить – он ощущает перемены в ритме дыхания и улавливает даже малейшее движение.

– Ты чего? – такой простой вопрос, с такой легкостью способный вернуть его из кошмара в реальность.

Баки недовольно хмурится, а Стив смотрит в синие глаза – не испуганные, а просто встревоженные и немного сонные, смотрит на спутанные волосы – и образ из кошмара постепенно исчезает, истерается из памяти.

– Просто страшный сон.

Баки понимающе кивает. Стив знает, что кошмары часто преследуют его после всего, что произошло, и ему так не хотелось тревожить его в одну из спокойных ночей. Но в глубине души он рад, что Баки проснулся. Это послужит ярким напоминанием о том, что его реальность наконец-то изменилась.

Баки придвигается ближе и обнимает Стива, словно пытаясь защитить, и тот снова ложится в кровать. Баки прижимается к нему, зарывается в волосы, дышит куда-то в затылок. Совершенно спокойно. Его близость согревает.

Реальность наконец-то изменилась, и Стив снова может спать спокойно. До рассвета еще далеко.


End file.
